


Ano sa... (hey, you know)

by serapheim



Series: 30 Kisses [4]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Real Person Fiction, TVXQ!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, First Crush, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Romance, Theme #5 "ano sa" ("hey you know...."), rooftop, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Jaejoong's birthday and Yoochun seems to have forgotten about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ano sa... (hey, you know)

**Author's Note:**

> 30_kisses challenge, theme #5 "Ano sa (hey, you know...)"

The setting sun painted the sky into unearthly shades of purple. The air was crisp and breathed with the freshness of approaching night. It sang with the cries of martins, which were pirouetting in the approaching darkness, hunting for insects.  
  
He was sitting on the roof of their house, his face turned up to the sky. Watching tiny birds draw complicated patterns above his head, he wished for the heady feeling of freedom that he used to have. He used to belong only to himself and nobody else, he used to despise strings, he used to be many things he could never be again.  
  
He felt confused. Shattered, lonely, bothered. He could acutely feel the flow of time. Staring at the setting sun, he could count the thump-thumps of his heart, he could count seconds, he knew that with the every blink of his eyes, the sun was coming closer to the horizon. He felt powerless, consumed by the higher powers - something which he couldn't alter. No matter how hard he wished the sun to stay visible, it wasn't possible. He couldn't prevent the inevitable.  
  
The day was going to end soon, and he hadn't fulfilled his promise yet.  
Today, on his 19th birthday he promised himself that he would admit his true feelings to a certain someone.  
  
And he hadn’t.  
Because that certain someone had forgotten about his birthday and hadn't come.  
  
Feeling empty with sadness the boy sighed and looked down at his hands. Miracles are don’t exist, he thought.  
  
At this very moment, the door to the roof banged open, revealing a panting boy. He stumbled into the roof and, making few steps, stopped before his sitting friend. The newcomer's face was flushed, a drop of sweat rolling down his temple. He smiled a bit embarrassedly and held out a small red box. The dying rays of sun coloured his cheeks odd shade of orange, when he said, "Happy birthday, Jae."  
  
With slightly shaking hands the boy accepted the gift and stared at the box for some time, thinking what he should do next. He had almost gotten used to the thought of him having forgotten about his birthday, almost reconciled himself with the fact that he wouldn't have to reveal his true feelings.  
  
And now he came and ruined it all.  
  
Swallowing a limp in his throat Jaejoong opened the box and stared at its contents. Inside there was a silver chain with a pendant. A clover. With nervous fingers he took out the chain and clasped it around his neck. The other boy lowered himself to sit near Jaejoong.  
  
"I hope you like it", he said, "I want you to wear it all the time." Leaning closer to the birthday boy, he gave him a quick peck on a cheek.  
  
Somehow it was easier to utter the words, when there was no sun, and when the other person was sitting so close to him with that soft glint in his eyes, that one could easily mistake for affection.  
  
"I love you, Yoochun!", he blurted out.  
  
The other boy laughed.  
  
Looking up at the sky and the clouds which were so motionless that they seemed to be fake, he briefly glanced at the remaining traces of the sun. Then his gaze returned back to the anxious face of Jaejoong.  
  
"Hey, you know...", he started. And then paused and smiled again.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
***  
  
finished: June 14, 2005  
revised: March 3, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I had a sort of a thing for teen romance back in 2005. Oh boy. :)


End file.
